Better
by miss muffet
Summary: [Cute. Short. Nonangsty. Oneshot!] Naruto tackles Sasuke into a pile of leaves. A short kiss ensues. Nothing revolutionary there. [Revised! Thankthelord!]


Cute. Short. Non-angsty. Oneshot! Naruto tackles Sasuke into a pile of leaves. A short kiss ensues. Nothing revolutionary there.

Better

It was Fall in Konoha Gakure, a brisk wind did not prevent those who were nature lovers from venturing outside for some good alone time or to share time with loved ones. Orange, red, and brown leafs skittered about the streets in miniature whirlwinds of dust and debris that were blatantly ignored by adults… and chased by children. It was, in essence, a beautiful day.

The Uchiha Mansion was more lively and less gloomy than usual upon the arrival of Uzumaki Naruto: a boisterous young ninja who wore equally loud orange pants and jackets. He had caught Sasuke raking up the many leafs of his yard while sauntering over Ichiraku and now only had his eyes aimed upon annoying and antagonizing the Uchiha. Or… something along the lines of that.

Naruto could've sworn that Sasuke had maids though, seeing as how rich he was. If he had that much money he would definitely have some running around the place!

(And cooking his ramen, of course!)

That idea sounding very much appealing.

So, he decided he would pay his darling little Uchiha a visit. Seeing as how he had nothing better to do. He could have ramen later.

-

Sasuke wore his usual attire which consisted of the every-day black T-shirt and white shorts while moving steadily along the yard, occasionally wiping at his brow and shuffling his feet.

"Sasuke." It was a hiss on the already chilly breeze, whistling through the near-leafless trees. Sasuke looked up momentarily, brows knitting together and his lips twitching into a frown.

"Hn." The onyx-eyed teen merely shrugged nonchalantly and continued his chore; setting the rake back onto the grass and dragging more leaves into the now very, very large pile of leaves that began to grow by his fence.

Of course, this was the result of having such a large yard.

And he often found himself having to shield this giant pile of leafs from young children wandering the block, simply so he wouldn't have to re-rake his yard.

Naruto proudly wore his ever-present vulpine grin, cobalt eyes glinting mirthfully from behind the bushes. "Saaa---suuuuuu—keeee..."

'_Dobe. Does he honestly think I don't know he's here?' _

You think being partnered with an obviously more-experienced Uchiha would have made the blonde dolt slightly keener with his level of intelligence, and that his childish antics were obviously no match for Sasuke's advanced smarts.

"GUUUWWAAAAA!"

And, of course, (oh the irony of it all) Sasuke had been shocked when the loud roar erupted in his ear.

Naruto pounced like a feline upon its prey. And, to his glee, found his hand clutching the young Uchiha's black T-shirt and his arm grappling Sasuke's.

"YOU--- IDIOT!" Sasuke barked, losing balance while simultaneously losing grip of his rake. Both looked comical, eyes widened as they struggled vainly against gravity.

Gravity wasn't a very good thing at the moment.

Then, they both clambered into a graceless heap into the giant leaf pile, sending a little cloud of multi-colored leafs into the air as the two ninja mysteriously disappeared underneath the colorful surface.

Naruto laughed, popping his head out of the mound, then sneezed. Sasuke had already managed to find his way out of the pool of color, or he had at least managed to also surface his head.

And of course, again taken off guard (by Naruto, as usual) he had found Naruto, eyes twinkling merrily, cheeks and nose dusted a light pink from the cold air and tattered leaves entangled within his golden tuffs.

"You-you shoulda' seen your face!" The boy gasped and pointed at the Uchiha. "It was like—" He opened his mouth into an O-shape and widened his eyes mockingly. "Ne, Teme, I thought you had more guts than that."

Sasuke gave a dead pan glare as the boy made a fool of himself, but that was normal, and Sasuke had become immune to it over the years. _'Ridiculous.'_

"Your and idiot."

"Takes one to know one, scaredy-cat."

"Stupid, you've got leafs in your hair." The taller boy informed with his smirk back in place.

"Well… so do you." Naruto retorted lamely, snorting with indigence.

"I'm glad we had this talk." Sasuke looked upon the blond evenly, ignoring the pout Naruto gave in return.

Their gazes briefly became locked and black stared into blue. Sasuke panicked at the tightening feeling in his lunges.

So, to prevent any mishap, Sasuke scoffed lightly and began to stand, swiping some leafs off of his shirt and out of his hair and inhaled sharply when a warm hand grasped his own and jerked him back into the leaves, giving Sasuke no time to object.

Sasuke hadn't noticed it before, but leafs were kind of itchy.

Yet he didn't really have the capacity to care all that much when Naruto's lips descended softly upon his own, pressing gently. The smell of nature surrounded them, the musty smell of the dead leaves, the clear air, and Naruto, who smelled of ramen and faintly of soap..

It wasn't heavenly, it wasn't a true-love at first sight kiss, it wasn't a perfect 'I'm so head-over-heals-in-love-with-you-tongue-exchange-leading-to-the-bedroom' type of kiss, either.

It was short, it was pure, and it was just… Naruto. And he liked it.

But just like that, it was over.

Naruto retracted, looking slightly proud of himself, albeit pink in the cheeks, but still proud.

"You--- just---" Sasuke started.

Naruto grabbed a handful of leafs and tossed them into his companion's hair. The Uchiha growled in annoyance.

"So what?" The blond replied in a wistful manner, as if it meant nothing, really.

"What do you mean _'so what'_?" You just kissed me!" Sasuke pointed an accusatory finger at the culprit.

Naruto only grinned mischievously.

"And so what if I did, Teme?"

Sasuke glared once more. Naruto couldn't care less. It was something he was accustomed to, something he accepted, like that the clouds were white and the sky was blue, and that, yes, the world was round, believe it or not.

"Your so…"

"Hmm?" Naruto donned an interesting look before descending downward towards Sasuke's face once more. However, he didn't kiss him. He came just close enough into the vicinity of the Uchiha's face just to breath other his cheeks and make him feel _extremely_ uncomfortable. "Tedious? Gorgeous? Annoying? Loud? Nothing I haven't heard before… 'sept for the whole 'gorgeous' thing. Of course, I would appreciate it if that was what you thought!"

But Sasuke thought it would be better not to reply at the moment.

owari

Ermigod. I changed the hole thing around.

Revised, biatches!.-

I can't stand doing fluffy one shots and going back to re-read them, only to find a crap-load of mistakes.

(SCREAM) I was actually afraid of reading this. And rightfully so!

(So many grammatical errors! )

(SO MANY MISTAKES)

And…. And…. The FLUFF. It BURNS US!

I love reading other author's fluffy SasuNaru NaruSasu and buttloads of other yaoi-shonen-ai pairings… but I suck at writing them. Oh, the sad, painful, overly-clichéd truth. And ha--- the ending still fits. More humor. Less badly written fluff! More imperfections! YAY!


End file.
